Medium
by C. Black Potter
Summary: Luke Potter é um garoto sério e muito reservado. Tem um segredo que não pode compartilhar com ninguém, tendo certeza que se contar o julgariam de louco. Sua nova escola, Hogwarts, também oculta um grande mistério. OBS: Péssimo resumo, mas a história está legal. Luke é meu personagem e será o protagonista. É realidade alternativa, então não haverá muitas coisas sobre a saga.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Na minha família somos quatro pessoas, minha mãe, meu avô, meu irmão gêmeo e eu. Meu nome é Harry, minha mãe é Lily, meu avô é Robert e meu irmão é Luke. Todos nós somos muito alegres, com exceção do meu irmão. Ele é muito sério e calado, antes ele costumava compartilhar suas alegrias e tristezas comigo embora muitas vezes se tornava calado, mas logo voltava a ser a mesma pessoa alegre de sempre.

Tudo mudou quando tínhamos 12 anos. Nós brincávamos no parque e de repente meu irmão desmaiou. Eu me assustei muito e chamei minha mãe e de imediato foi levado ao hospital onde passou uma semana nesse estado sem dar sinais de que fosse acordar. Aquele desmaio foi muito repentino e os doutores não encontravam explicação para isso, mas da mesma maneira que havia ficado inconsciente, despertou e não havia explicação para isso, a partir desse momento começou a mudar.

Como sempre se reservava, já não conversava muito conosco. Minha mãe se preocupou muito com ele, e pensou que pudesse ter algum problema com drogas já que Luke havia mudado radicalmente seu comportamento alegre à um muito sério e reservado. Foi levado ao hospital para uns exames os quais terminaram negativos. Então minha mãe quis leva-lo a um psiquiatra, mas ele disse que não queria, não estava louco e era como era e que devíamos aceitá-lo. Minha mãe já não sabia o que fazer. Ele começou a sair de casa, mas nunca dizia aonde ia e deixava minha mãe muito preocupada. Definitivamente meu irmão é alguém muito misterioso.

* * *

Bem pessoal, esse é o prólogo. Só uma introdução para a história, postarei o primeiro capítulo logo em seguida. Espero que gostem. :)


	2. Mistérios

**Capítulo I – Mistérios**

Em Godric's Hollow estava muito calmo. Em especial, a residência da família Potter. Harry havia saído com seus amigos Rony e Hermione. Luke se encontrava trancado em seu quarto. Agora, ambos tinham 15 anos. Eram férias, e ambos esperavam o início das aulas em uma semana em uma nova escola. A Sra. Potter se encontrava na sala conversando com seu pai sobre a situação de Luke.

– Papai, já não sei o que fazer com Luke, ele se empenha em estar sozinho. Na hora do almoço ou jantar apenas responde o que perguntamos, não sei o que acontece. – disse Lily triste ao não saber o que fazer com seu filho.

– Tenha calma, devemos ter fé, não devemos forçá-lo a nada. – disse Robert querendo acalmar sua filha.

– Vou falar com ele. – então se dirigiu às escadas subindo para o quarto de Luke.

– Ela não prestou atenção no que eu disse. – Robert suspirou e foi para a cozinha.

Lily chegou em frente ao quarto de Luke e hesitou por um momento. Então, bateu na porta.

– Entre. – disse Luke lá de dentro.

Lily ficou surpresa, afinal ele sempre dizia "Não me perturbem" ou "Vá embora", isso já era um grande avanço. A mulher abriu a porta lentamente, e entrou no quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida. Luke estava em sua escrivaninha lendo.

– Filho, creio que devemos conversar.

– Estou escutando. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

A mulher hesitou um pouco e sentou-se na cama.

– Filho, o que está acontecendo com você? Não convive conosco, fica trancado no seu quarto, e quando sai não diz aonde vai, estou preocupada. – disse Lily, e pegou uma mexa de seus cabelos ruivos, enrolando-os nos dedos.

– Não se preocupe, não faço nada de mais. – Luke respondeu como se o que Lily disse não fosse importante.

– O que está lendo? – ela se levantou da cama e chegou mais perto para ver o livro.

– Nada. – Luke rapidamente fechou o livro e guardou-o na gaveta.

– O que acontece com você? Quero te entender, te apoiar, ser sua amiga, mas você simplesmente não quer, você se fecha e não quer que eu entre no seu mundo. Eu quero te ajudar.

– Mamãe, meu mundo é uma coisa muito complexa, é algo que você não deve entrar, você jamais entenderia. Ninguém pode me ajudar.

– Como pode saber que eu não entenderei? Deixe-me tentar, quero que o seu mundo seja meu mundo também.

Luke suspirou e virou para sua mãe.

– Mamãe, suas palavras são bonitas, mas o que me pede é impossível. – disse ele. "Jamais poderia te incluir no meu mundo nem dizer meus segredos, porque de antemão já sei sua resposta." – pensou consigo.

– Por quê tem que ser assim? Você age como se não fosse desta família. –

– É justamente por isso, eu não me sinto parte desta família, eu sinto como se eu estivesse aqui por um erro do destino. Eu sinto que não me encaixo nesta família, sou mais diferente do que pensa – Luke virou-se de volta. Sabia que machucaria essas palavras e não queria ver a expressão de sua mãe.

Lily levou um choque ao ouvir estas palavras de seu filho, chegou mais perto dele e pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

– Luke, não deve se sentir assim, você não está aqui por um erro, todos nós te amamos muito. – Luke deu um suspiro, e tirou as mãos de sua mãe de seu ombro e olhou para ela.

– Mamãe, por favor saia daqui, tenho muito o que pensar e quero estar sozinho.

Lily ia dizer alguma coisa, mas achou melhor não ao ver o olhar de seu filho. Saiu do quarto, fechando lentamente a porta atrás de si, e desceu as escadas, encontrando seu pai na cozinha. Ela sentou na cadeira com uma expressão pensativa. Robert foi logo falar com ela.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou colocando as mãos em cima dos ombros dela.

– Ele disse que não se sente parte da família, que está aqui por um erro, o mundo dele é muito complexo e que não entenderíamos. – Lily ficou triste ao ouvir essas palavras de seu filho.

– Bom, se é assim temos que mostrar a ele que é sim parte da nossa família, e ele pode não estar pronto para compartilhar seu mundo conosco, devemos esperar, no final vai ficar tudo bem. – Robert queria estar certo disso. O caminho seria bem difícil.

Luke estava deitado na cama, pensando nas palavras de sua mãe. Ele queria contar, mas como poderia? Ninguém entenderia, não queria ser julgado como um louco.

_– _Sinto muito mamãe, sei que não merece isso mas como poderia explicar a você? Como poderia te dizer meus segredos sem que me julgasse como um louco? – levantou-se da cama e pegou da gaveta o livro que estava lendo, As Artes das Adivinhações. – Não quero que sofram com meu silêncio, meu mundo é algo que não devem entrar. Desde meu desmaio nossos mundos se separaram.

Largou o livro e pegou seu celular e digitou um número. Minutos depois a voz de uma mulher soou no aparelho.

_– Alô?_

– Preciso falar com você.

_– Deixe-me adivinhar, sua família voltou a te interrogar sobre seu silêncio e seu comportamento._

– Sim. – disse Luke sério.

_– É muito óbvio que eles se preocupem, você sempre escolhe pelo silêncio, já disse pra revelar quem você realmente é. Seu dom o torna especial, não deve sentir vergonha por isso._

– Não sinto vergonha disso, esse dom faz parte de mim, é o que eu sou, mas eu não posso dizer a eles, me achariam um louco.

_– Seus segredos de quem você realmente é serão revelados com sua família, te descobrirão de um modo ou de outro. Quero que esteja consciente quando este momento chegar embora você não queira, mas enquanto não chega, não seja tão reservado, fique mais com sua família e não os preocupe. Para isso continuarei ensinando a você o que você precisa saber sobre suas habilidades mas por enquanto te peço para agir normalmente se quiser que seu segredo fique guardado por mais tempo._

Luke deu um sorriso de canto.

– Quando você prediz alguma coisa sei que irá acontecer. Assim me prepararei para este momento, esconderei tudo que possa me delatar já que não quero que se revele antes do tempo.

_– Bom, faça o que tem que fazer. Mudando de assunto, ouvi dizer que entrará numa nova escola em uma semana._

– Sim, estudarei na escola de Hogwarts no segundo grau. Não sei por quê minha mãe quis mudar de escola, bom mas eu prefiro não saber... – Luke hesitou nesse momento ao que ia dizer.

_– Por quê?_

– Bom é que fazem dois dias que eu comecei a sentir várias sensações estranhas.

_– Sensações? Bom é estranho, se quiser venha a minha casa e descobriremos o que são essas sensações e aproveitamos para praticar um pouco para fortalecer suas habilidades._

– Tudo bem. – Luke desligou o celular e colocou-o no bolso.

Luke pensou no que tinha dito, havia começado a sentir intermináveis sensações que o deixavam confuso e não sabia o que ou quem as provocavam, cada vez que surgia uma dúvida chamava aquela mulher a quem tinha muita confiança. Foi até a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou umas cartas compridas e as guardou em seu bolso, começou a aprontar-se para ir a casa daquela mulher.

* * *

Bom, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem. :)


	3. Predições e sonhos estranhos

**Capítulo II - Predições e sonhos estranhos**

Saiu de seu quarto apressado, levando consigo suas cartas. Queria tirar uma grande dúvida e não devia ser consultada por telefone, devia ser pessoalmente. Desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se a saída, mas antes foi parado por sua mãe e seu avô.

– Aonde vai, mocinho? – perguntou Lily.

– Eu devo sair, é importante. – respondeu Luke não querendo dizer aonde ia.

– Não irá a nenhum lugar se não dizer onde. – Robert levou Luke ao sofá para falar com ele. – Luke, você disse a sua mãe que sentia que estava aqui por um erro e queremos que saiba que não há motivos para que se sinta dessa maneira, te amamos com todo o coração.

– É bom saber, até logo. – Luke se levantou mas Luke o deteve e ele voltou a sentar.

– Não irá assim tão fácil. O que lia que não me deixou ver? E responda a minha outra pergunta, aonde vai?

– Lia um romance sobre fantasmas e aparições já que ultimamente tem me chamado a atenção esses temas assim e ia a biblioteca buscar outros livros com esses temas. –Mentiu já que não diria do que realmente se tratava sua leitura e muito menos diria onde realmente estava indo.

– Aparições e fantasmas? Não gosto que leia sobre essas coisas, não quero que esteja lendo sobre lugares assombrados nem nada disso, mantenha-se longe disso.

Luke estranhou um pouco as últimas palavras de sua mãe já que as disse um pouco alterada.

– Por isso não te deixei ver, sabia que não ia gostar. Mas são só livros não há nada de mal nisso como você acha.

– Não quero que leia nada que se relacione com espíritos e fantasmas. – nesse momento seu avô decidiu intervir.

– Filha, está exagerando, essas histórias são interessantes e não tem nada de mal, só são ficção e nada mais. Luke pode ir buscar seus livros.

Luke se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu até a saída mas antes de ir disse a sua mãe e avô.

– Vou tentar me abrir um pouco já que não é justo que sofram com meu silencio, nos vemos mais tarde. – e saiu sem esperar resposta

– Bom, isto foi um pequeno avanço, disse que ia se abrir mais. – disse Robert, e notou que Lily estava muito séria. – Lily, querida, creio que exagerou as coisas quando ele disse do que se tratava sua leitura.

– Não gosto que esteja se metendo com essas coisas. Não gosto nada. – Saber que seu filho lia essas coisas havia deixado-a irritada.

– Lily, isso é só uma fase. Lembra que Luke é só um adolescente curioso e essas coisas são fantasia e nada mais.

– Qual será a próxima fase? Praticar essas coisas por sua curiosidade? – disse sarcasticamente.

– Está exagerando, se continuar se portando assim, vai fazer que Luke se feche ainda mais. Ele já não sente que o apoia e o que você acabou de fazer comprova isso. – Lily ficou pensando nisso.

Luke se dirigia ao centro da cidade, havia estrando que sua mãe havia ficado entre nervosa e irritada e quando mencionou o tema, pensava que tinha dito a verdade e havia ficado muito irritada, agora é que não diria seu segredo.

Quase chegando ao centro, dobrou uma esquina caminhando um pouco mais e chegou a uma casa grande de um andar. Tinha um pequeno jardim o qual cruzou e bateu na porta. Quando a porta abriu, uma mulher alta de cabelos cheios e ruivos, um ruivo muito intenso como fogo que fazia combinação com seus olhos da mesma cor. Ela vestia um quimono branco.

– Estava te esperando Luke. Pode entrar. – Luke entrou e ela o dirigiu a uma mesa onde havia uma jarra de chá com duas taças ao centro, bolinhos e alguns lanches já que tinha prevista a visita de Luke. – Sente-se e diga-me qual é sua dúvida. Gostaria de um lanche?

– Claro Amy, obrigado – ela o serviu de chá em uma das taças e em um prato colocou os bolinhos. – Bom, por telefone de disse que fazem dois dias que havia começado a ter várias sensações estranhas e gostaria que me ajudasse a averiguar o qu que provoca, Amy você é a única que pode me ajudar.

– Entendo. Diga-me como são essas sensações? O que sente exatamente? – perguntou Amy enquanto dava um gole em seu chá.

– Não sei explicar. São como misturas de vários sentimentos: ansiedade, medo, desespero, entre outros, e me confundem muito. Não sei porque comecei a sentir tudo isso, foi muito repentino.

– É estranho. O que acha de fazermos uma sessão de leituras com as cartas de tarô para averiguar o que significa o que está sentindo? Eu farei a sessão, sei que as trás assim que sai.

Luke sorriu e sacou as cartas e junto com Amy fez uma sessão. Os resultados não foram muito bons, Luke ficou horrorizado com os resultados.

– Não é possível que seja isso, O Enforcamento.

– A carta do enforcamento prediz uma etapa de silêncio forçado e solidão, prediz situações dolorosas, também prediz que em você há desejos de vincular de maneira afetiva a seus entes queridos. Vejamos a seguinte carta. – e sacou a próxima carta,

– Esta não gosto para nada, O Diabo.

– Significa traições inesperadas, frustação e sofrimento. Vejamos a próxima. – Amy saca mais uma carta.

– A Torre. – disse Luke.

– Opressão, um ambiente conflituoso, distanciamento com seus entes queridos. Algo desmoronará em você. – Voltou a sacar mais uma carta e essa foi a que mais impressionou a Luke.

– Não pode ser, A Morte? – essa última carta o havia surpreendido muito.

– Mudanças, destruição, partidas mas mais que nada se vê que te tocara ver uma morte e talvez será você que morrerá.

– Não saque mais cartas é óbvio que minha sorte não é boa. – disse Luke incrédulo.

– Maus tempos se aproximam e talvez é por isso que esteja sentindo tudo isso, acredite em mim, tampouco gosto dessas predições. – disse Amy de uma maneira séria.

– E se você se errou? – disse Luke de forma inocente.

– Talvez. – Amy repetiu a leitura 3 vezes e as 3 vezes saía o mesmo. – Sinto muito querido, não errei, tudo isso é baseado nas sensações de seu corpo. Mais que nada estas predizem morte, desespero e dor.

– Com tudo isso então vou morrer? – Luke deu um suspiro. – Não é algo agradável saber e não me dá esperança.

– Fique tranquilo, apesar do que dizem as cartas eu acho que pode chegar a muda-lo, muitas vezes esse tipo de predições podem mudar, só dependerá de você mudar o destino que se aproxima.

– É sério, acredita que poderei mudar esse destino?

– Sim, eu acredito. Muitas vezes quando nosso futuro parece marcado, se você tiver força de vontade suficiente, pode muda-lo, eu acredito porque já passei por isso e eu acredito que você também pode.

– Obrigado por seu apoio Amy, me esforçarei em mudar essas más predições, na verdade te agradeço por me dar uma esperança.

– Mudemos de assunto, a última coisa que quero é que se sinta deprimido. – Luke assentiu. – Como vai a sua família?

– Se preocupam muito por mim e eu aprecio, mas não me sinto pronto para me abrir totalmente com eles. Acredito que é aqui onde entram a parte das predições da carta do enforcamento.

– Não tem porque ser assim, como lhe disse não se reserve tanto e se interaja mais com eles, mesmo porque não querer dizer-lhes sobre suas habilidades de médium.

– Não, eu disse uma mentira sobre o que lia quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto, eu disse eu era um romance de fantasmas e minha mãe se irritou e disse que me mantesse longe disso. Se alterou com só escutar isso agora se digo a verdade sobre mim e ela realmente se irritaria bastante.

– Me parece estranho que se irrite por uma coisa como essa, diga-me o que lia realmente?

– Um livro sobre as artes da adivinhação. Se tivesse descoberto não me veria por um bom tempo por estar de castigo, diria o que? "Mamãe, sou um médium , tenho proporções sobrenaturais e posso me comunicar com espíritos" no momento em que dizer isso, também de ficar com raiva me acharia um louco.

– Entendi. Só prepare-se porque vão terminar te descobrindo, isso eu garanto. – Luke assentiu. – Já que está aqui vamos praticar um pouco.

Passaram um bom tempo conversando e praticando, Luke gostava muito estar com Amy já que para ele, Amy era a única que podia compreender sua habilidade sobrenatural sem ser julgado como um louco por isso. A considerava sua melhor amiga e mestra já que ela o ensinava o que deveria saber sobre suas habilidades, esses sentimentos de amizade eram correspondidos por Amy que também considerava Luke como seu melhor amigo já que ela geralmente não se relacionava com gente que não compreendia os dons especiais que ela e Luke possuíam. Muitas vezes via Luke como seu filho, ambos disfrutavam estar em companhia um do outro.

Chegou a hora em que Luke teria que voltar a sua casa, havia passado um tempo muito agradável em companhia de Amy. A caminho de casa pensava nas predições feitas por Amy, pensava em uma das cartas que haviam saído na predição "O Enforcamento", pensava que a predição dessa carta já estava atuando em relação a sua família, era verdade, era forçado a guardar silêncio a respeito de suas habilidades, se sentia só quando estava em companhia de sua família e tampouco tinha de desejos de estar com eles, sabia que situações dolorosas viriam mas trataria de mudar isso.

Quando chegou em casa viu que sua mãe e seu avô não estavam, só Harry jogando vídeo-game.

– Olá senhor mistérios. – disse Harry. – Como foi na biblioteca? Mamãe me disse sobre seu gosto por ler sobre fantasmas e espectros. – dizia sem despregar a vista da tela.

– Bem, é silenciosa e boa para ler.

– Geralmente as bibliotecas são assim. Já que está aqui quer jogar comigo?

– Agora não, irei ao meu quarto. – nisso Harry pausou o seu videogame.

– Você disse a mamão que ia se abrir mais mas o que está fazendo é se trancar de novo. Vamos Luke fique mais com a gente. Sinto saudades dos dias quem que jogávamos juntos e agora não quer estar comigo.

– Minha situação é complicada Harry, sei que lhe prometi mas não agora. – Luke ia subir ao seu quarto mas Harry o pegou por uma mão e levou-o ao sofá. – De novo não, é o terceiro que me obriga a me sentar.

– Se não quer que te obriguem então seja mais aberto, fique e jogue comigo como nos velhos tempos.

– Tudo bem, então vamos jogar. Que jogo é?

– Mortal Kombat, pega o controle e me vença em uma luta. – disse emocionado de que por fim Luke estivesse ai para jogar.

– Está bem, embora terminará me ganhando já que faz muito tempo que não jogo videogame. – Luke pegou o controle e começaram vários rounds e embora tinha muito tempo que não jogava, Luke dava uma boa luta a Harry, vários rounds depois o ganhador foi Harry.

– Ganhei! – disse Harry fazendo uma dancinha da vitória.

– Isso era óbvio, como lhe disse já tem muito tempo que não jogava.

– Diz isso só porque perdeu. Mas quase que você me ganha, quer uma revanche?

– O que quero é ir ao meu quarto. – Harry se entristeceu ao escutar essa resposta.

– Te chateei tanto que prefere a solidão do seu quarto em lugar de estar comigo. Luke sou seu irmão, se supõe que deveríamos ser um pouco mais amigos.

– Não comece com esse discurso.

– Tudo bem, dessa vez não vou te obrigar a sair comigo. Sabe, eu gostava mais como eram as coisas antes, você era mais alegre e sorria muito, não sei porque mudou. – então Harry voltou a jogar.

Luke subiu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra, é muito irritante que sempre lhe digam "porque não é como antes". Parou na metade da escada e viu a expressão de Harry e decidiu fazer algo, subiu ao seu quarto e pegou o que precisava, Harry ficou entristecido jogando sozinho quando de repente escutou a voz de Luke.

– Ei, Harry, pensa rápido! – no momento em que girou uma bola bateu na sua cabeça o derrubando no chão. Luke abaixou-se rapidamente para ver se Harry se encontrava bem. – Está bem?

– Sim, o que foi isso? – voltou a ver a bola que era de basquete.

– Bem pensei melhor nas coisas e tem razão, devemos ser mais amigos só que prefiro um jogo ao ar livre que estar aqui com videogame, lembra que antes jogávamos muito basquete?

– Sim, eu lembro, acho que é uma grande ideia jogar ao ar livre. – Luke assentiu. – Tudo bem. – Harry se levantou e pegou a bola. – Só que antes.. – Luke previu o que ele ia fazer e não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo. – Volta aqui!

– Claro que não, eu disse pensa rápido, devia ter pegado com as mãos e não com a cabeça! – Luke disse rindo enquanto corria para o quintal.

Depois de sair e Harry conseguir seu objetivo ao dar-lhe uma bolada em Luke, os dois se puseram a jogar, pegaram a cesta de basquete que tinham guardado. Os dois se divertiam muito sobretudo Luke, que recordava os tempos em que jogava todo tempo com Harry. Decidiu fazer mais companhia ao seu irmão e assim saber se Harry era de confiança suficiente para dizer-lhe o segredo sobre suas habilidades de médium, nesses momentos chegaram Lily e Robert que ao vê-los jogar os deu muita alegria.

– Meninos como é bom vê-los jogar como antes. – disse Lily sorrindo.

– Sim, hoje quis jogar com Harry. – respondeu Luke.

– Isso nos dá muita alegria meninos, vê-los juntos conviver como há muito tempo faziam. – disse Robert.

– Continuem jogando, irei preparar alguma coisa para comer, os chamarei quando estiver pronta.

Os dois continuaram jogando tranquilamente quando de repente Luke sentiu uma sensação muito estranha, escutando uma voz em sua cabeça.

– Sangue, matar. – a voz sussurrou e de imediato sentiu um golpe em seu coração fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão, Luke pousou a mão no peito com força, seu coração estava muito acelerado. Harry se preocupou muito com ele e chegou perto dele, pegando Luke nos ombros.

– Luke, você está bem? O que foi isso? – disse preocupado.

– Não se preocupe, estou bem, só foi uma tontura, já está passando. – Luke continuava com a mão no peito.

– Tem certeza? Não quero que te passe nada mal, eu acho que é melhor entrarmos para que descanse.

– Tudo bem, mas antes faça-me um favor, não comente isso com a mamãe nem ao vovô, não quero preocupá-los.

– Mas Luke, eles devem saber, irmão esse tipo de coisa não deve guardar.

– Não é nada grave, só por essa vez Harry.

– Está bem Luke, só esta vez. – Harry disse não estando muito convencido de guardar silêncio. – se voltar a acontecer eu direi à mamãe o que aconteceu, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem. – deram-se as mãos para fechar o trato. – vamos entrar, tô com sede. – Harry assentiu ajudando Luke a se levantar.

Luke se perguntava se esse era o início de seu destino predito pelas cartas e se realmente poderia muda-lo. Não comentou nada sobre a voz que escutou, isso só diria a Amy.

Eles entraram na casa, tomaram um pouco de água e voltaram a jogar videogame, mas dessa vez outro jogo e Lily os chamou para comer. Tudo se passava tranquilamente, todos conversavam de suas coisas incluindo Luke, só que ele falava de outras coisas sem tocar no assunto de suas habilidades já que não sentia confiança suficiente para dize-lo. Quando terminaram cada um lavou o que usou e foram ver televisão. Por volta das 8 da noite, Luke começou a se sentir pesado e com sono, e decidiu que era melhor se retirar e dormir.

– Desculpem-me – levantou-se – mas eu vou ao meu quarto, estou com sono. – disse Luke enquanto bocejava em sinal que não aguentava de sono.

– Tudo bem querido, descanse e tenha bons sonhos. – disse Lily, e Luke assentiu retirando e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, pôs seu pijama e se deitou, quase de imediato adormeceu e começou a sonhar.

_Estava em um quarto branco, e estava completamente só._

_– Que estranho, onde estou? – se perguntou e observou um pouco mais o lugar. – Creio que pode ser um hospital, mas o que estou fazendo aqui? _

_Começou a correr por aquele lugar para identifica-lo um pouco mais, nesse momentos viu o que parecia ser um paciente, isso se podia deduzir pelo casaco que trazia posta por detrás um homem que poderia dizer que era o médico pelas suas vestimentas brancas, o rosto dele parecia estar distorcido já que não se distinguia._

_Ao início Luke não lhe deu importância, até que escutou um grito e foi correndo aonde havia escutado, quando estava frente ao quarto onde se escutavam os gritos por debaixo da porta, começou a sair um líquido vermelho, os gritos se detiveram._

_– Meu Deus, isso é sangue? O que aconteceu? – __Luke estava muito impressionado pelo o que havia visto. _

_De repente, a porta se abriu deixando ver aquele médico, suas vestimentas brancas agora eram vermelho, ele não tinha rosto e tinha em suas mãos um machado a qual estava coberto de sangue e algumas gotas caíam no chão. Sem perder mais tempo Luke saiu correndo dali, mas ao dobrar um dos corredores e aquele médico estava frente a ele, Luke estava surpreendido e se perguntava como chegou ali tão rápido. O médico pegou seu pescoço e o encurralou contra a parede._

– _SOLTE-ME! DEIXE-ME IR! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – o médico começou a fazer pressão sobre seu pescoço de Luke, asfixiando-o.__Gritava por ajuda tanto dentro como fora de seu sonho, o médico mostrou o machado o qual se via muito afiado, Luke via isso com horror. De repente, recebeu uma machadada, claramente podia sentir o sangue sair de seu corpo, ele gritava._

– AHHHH! – fora de seu sonho gritava muito forte e se movia com muito desespero, a porta se abriu com força deixando ver a figura de sua mãe, irmão e avô, Lily se aproximou de Luke e começou a movê-lo para desperta-lo.

– Luke, acorde, vamos meu amor acorde. – estava preocupada pelos gritos que seu filho dava, e de repente Luke abriu seus olhos mostrando o terror vivido neles, sua mãe o via com preocupação. – Calma, já passou, só foi um sonho ruim. – Luke se sentou, voltava a sentir como seu coração batia muito rápido.

– Foi horrível, esse sonho me deu muito medo. – tremia.

– O que você sonhou? – perguntou Harry, em seu tom de voz notava a preocupação por seu irmão.

– Sonhei que estava em um hospital e um dos médicos me assassinava. – todos estavam impressionados pelo que Luke disse. – podia sentir claramente o sangue sair de meu corpo. – sua mãe pôs uma mão na boca para que não continuasse falando.

– Melhor que não conte, já vi que esse te assustou muito. Calma foi só um sonho ruim, não foi real. – Lily o abraçou ternamente enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

– Tem razão, só foi um sonho ruim. "Eu o senti muito real, acaso isso quer dizer que vou morrer? Isso será uma amostra de como vou morrer?"

Depois disso Lily preparou um chá para acalmar seu filho. Quando Luke se tranquilizou, voltou a deitar. Demorou em voltar a dormir, por estar pensando em seus sonhos havia manifestado um pouco do destino predito pelas cartas. Passado um tempo o sono voltou e voltou a dormir, mas desta vez teve paz o resto da noite.

* * *

Bem, mesmo que não tenha reviews eu decidi postar mais um capítulo, pois eu vi bastante acesso na história. Eu tenho a história escrita até a metade do capítulo 11, então estou bem adiantada. Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo e por favor mandem reviews, ok? Até o próximo capítulo. =)


	4. O primeiro dia de escola

**III – O primeiro dia de escola**

Haviam se passado 3 dias e Luke continuou tendo aquele sonho, só que esse variava, já que começava e terminava de várias maneiras mas com o mesmo final trágico. Luke estava temoroso já que aqueles sonhos os sentia tão reais que pensava que estava sendo assassinado nesses momentos, mas quando despertava, vinha a sua cabeça o pensamento que era assim como ia terminar. Uma tarde saiu para ver Amy já que ainda não comentava nada. Se sentia nervoso e ansioso, Amy notou muito bem e decidiu perguntar.

– Qual é o problema? Faz 3 dias que está ansioso e não me diz porquê. Eu poderia adivinhar e você sabe disso, mas eu prefiro que me diga.

– Amy, acho que vou morrer. – Luke disse preocupado.

– Por que diz assim como se fosse acontecer amanhã? E também, porque pensa isso? – disse Amy surpreendida.

– Não sei quando vai acontecer, mas sei que vai. Eu tenho tido sonhos, onde vejo minha morte e o cenário é um hospital, um médico me assassina além de estar escutando vozes que falam comigo sussurradas, dizendo sangue, matar ou morte e meu coração se acelera muito. Por isso disse que vou morrer.

– Sonhos e vozes predizem um destino onde a morte está presente, não deve temer, sei que parece que não há esperança, mas eu continuo acreditando que ainda pode mudar esse destino, só deve se esforçar e não deixar que o medo te vença. – disse pegando uma mão de Luke. – Sei que pode, eu acredito em você e na força que há dentro de você. – disse sorrindo.

– Obrigado por me animar Amy, não me deixarei vencer e só por precaução evitarei os hospitais. – Luke levou uma mão ao peito. – espero poder contornar a morte. – Amy tinha a mão dele na sua e decidiu lê-la, e ficou surpresa. – O que aconteceu Amy? – disse Luke notando.

– Isso é estranho, a palma da sua mão na linha da vida me diz que terá uma vida longa, mas seus sonhos dizem o oposto, isso é muito contraditório e pode significar que seu destino ainda não está predeterminado em sua totalidade, se é isso pode haver uma esperança.

– Isso é muito confuso Amy, mas se há uma esperança então vou me assegurar nisso. Bom, agora tenho que ir, obrigado por tudo.

Amy o acompanhou até a porta. Também se asseguraria nessa esperança já que ela não queria que aquele destino onde a morte estava lá se cumpriria, aquilo sim era confuso. Os sonhos de Luke lhe diziam uma coisa, mas sua mão lhe dizia outra, era a primeira vez que topava com algo assim.

Luke chegou em casa, só estava sua mãe, quem o cumprimentou no momento em que o viu entrar. De repente começou a sentir-se mal e subiu rapidamente ao seu quarto antes que sua mãe notar. A última coisa que queria era preocupa-la.

"Porque sinto tudo isso? Nesses dias as sensações voltaram mais fortes, tudo é muito confuso e só desejo que melhore, não quero morrer e lutarei para mudar isso". – Luke se deitou, pensando mais nesse assunto.

O resto da semana passou e chegou o dia em que Luke e Harry tinham que ir a sua nova escola. Luke estava em seu quarto se aprontando, mas ainda pensava no assunto de seus sonhos, não passava nenhum só minuto em que seus sonhos não passaram por sua mente, mas tampouco mostrava já que não queria preocupar ninguém. Havia ficado com Harry nos dias anteriores e notava agora que seu irmão era de suficiente confiança mas algo lhe dizia para esperar um pouco mais antes de dizer algo a Harry sobre seu segredo e seus sonhos, a única que sabia sobre eles era Amy.

Saiu de seu quarto e depois de tomar café da manhã, saiu rumo à escola junto com Harry. Os dois conversavam no caminho, ao chegar observaram que a escola era muito grande, entraram e cruzaram o pátio. No momento em que pôs os pés dentro da escola, Luke teve a mais estranhas das sensações e sentiu como se alguém o golpeara em seu coração e que este começou a bater muito rápido, podia escutá-lo claramente, encostou-se na parede e colocou a mão sobre o peito.

"É uma sensação muito forte, o ambiente aqui é muito pesado. Posso sentir claramente a presença de um espírito só que este é diferente de qualquer que havia sentido antes." – pensou.

Harry estava um pouco mais a frente e viu que Luke não o seguia, virou e o viu encostado na parede e correu para perto dele preocupado.

– Luke, o que aconteceu? Se sente mal? – notou que o rosto de Luke havia empalidecido muito.

– Só foi uma tontura, já estou bem, vamos se não vamos nos atrasar. – viu que Harry o olhava com preocupação. – Estarei bem já vai passar. – Harry assentiu.

Ambos foram ao escritório do diretor para saber onde ficava sua sala então depois se dirigiam a sala.

Conforme avançavam e se adentravam na escola o ambiente ia pondo-se mais e mais pesado, Luke podia senti-lo perfeitamente e já não suportava estar lá, começou novamente a escutar aquela voz.

– Sangue, sangue, quero seu sangue, matar, vou te matar.

Podia escutar essas palavras perfeitamente às quais o preocupavam muito e não pôde evitar sentir-se temeroso, não se via ninguém por perto embora Luke soubesse que não era necessário ver para poder saber que algo estava lá observando e se escondendo nas sombras. Logo sentiu um cheiro de metal concentrado, Luke quis vomitar, esse cheiro era muito asqueroso, cada passo que dava seu coração batia com mais rapidez tanto que pensou que ia explodir.

As vozes deixaram de ser escutadas quando entrou na sala, mas ainda sentia aquela presença junto com outras sensações que eram muito desconfortáveis. Sentou-se perto de uma janela para ver o lado de fora, e Harry sentou-se perto dele.

– Tem certeza que está bem? Desde que chegamos aqui se comporta mais estranho do que se comporta geralmente, se você se sente mal vá à enfermaria.

– Agradeço sua preocupação Harry, mas já estou bem, só foi uma tontura que já passou, não é necessário se preocupar tanto por mim. – disse. – "Harry, não posso deixar que me veja mal."

– Você é meu irmão e sempre me preocuparei com você, fico feliz que esteja bem.

Nesse momento entro o primeiro professor e depois de apresentar os alunos novos as aulas começaram. Tudo corria tranquilamente, Luke não deixava de sentir todas essas sensações e embora tentasse ignorá-las simplesmente não podia. Num momento voltou a olhar para porta e viu uma sombra passar rapidamente, ficou pensando o que havia sido isso até que foi interrompido pelo professor de matemática.

– Sr. Potter. – Luke olhou para ele. – Sei que quer sair, mas ainda falta muito para isso, assim vá até ao quadro resolver estes problemas.

Luke se sentiu um pouco angustiado. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o quadro, e começou a resolver os problemas de matemática que o professor de lhe havia posto. Ia bem até que começou a sentir várias das piores sensações, sentia muito desespero e muita dor, pôs uma mão em seu peito já que desta vez sentiu como se tomassem seu coração e o apertassem, se escorou no quadro para não cair no chão.

– Sr. Potter, você está bem? – perguntou o professor ao vê-lo em tal condições. Harry era o mais preocupado ao ver o estado em que se encontrava seu irmão.

Luke tentou se recompor, de repente viu uns olhos vermelhos a sua frente e logo uma presença negra saiu do quadro atravessando-o pelo estômago. Luke sentiu uma dor aguda e caiu de joelhos no chão, seu coração batia com muita rapidez e sentia que seu estômago estava sangrando embora na verdade não sangrara. Harry ao ver seu irmão cair se levantou rapidamente para ajuda-lo.

– Luke, o que aconteceu? – toda a classe começou a murmurar pelo o que aconteceu.

– Acalme-se Sr. Potter. Todos fiquem em silêncio. Eu o levarei a enfermaria, todos façam os exercícios da página 6 do livro e já volto. E o senhor fique aqui. – disse apontando para Harry.

O professor ajudou Luke a levantar-se e o levou a enfermaria. A enfermeira começou a examiná-lo e notou que seu pulso estava muito acelerado. Pôs um estetoscópio no peito de Luke e notou que seu coração batia com muita rapidez, também notou a palidez de seu rosto.

– Seu coração está batendo muito rápido, me surpreende que não esteja tendo um infarto. Sr. Potter, você tem alguma doença no coração? – perguntou a enfermeira.

– Não, meu coração é normal, não sei o que aconteceu.

– Deve ir a um hospital para que lhe façam um check-up e uns exames, não é normal que seu coração bata com essa rapidez.

– Farei isso. "Ir aos hospitais é algo que quero evitar." -

– Então o Sr. Potter está bem? – perguntou o professor em um tom sério.

– Sim, só necessitará ficar aqui um pouco, eu o mandarei de volta quando seu ritmo cardíaco se estabilizar. – o professor assentiu e saiu da enfermaria. Luke se deitou levando uma mão ao peito.

"Essa coisa que me atravessou... pude sentir muito ódio nesse espírito, por que estará aqui?"

Luke fechou os olhos, pensava sobre o que o havia ocorrido. Antes havia sentido presenças espirituais, isso era parte de sua habilidade de médium, mas nunca o faziam sentir mal, mas esta era diferente. Uma parte do ódio daquele espírito carecia de emoções além de que sua essência era muito forte tanto que fazia sentir muita tontura, sabia que aquele espírito não era comum e também supunha que o cheiro de sangue que percebia com tanta clareza se devia a aquela essência que emanava daquele ser espiritual. Em 25 minutos o coração de Luke se normalizou e voltou a bater em seu ritmo normal, a enfermeira o examinou e lhe deu as últimas indicações.

– Seu ritmo cardíaco se regularizou, mas te recomendo que saindo da escola vá a um hospital para um check-up já que é provável que sejam indícios de uma parada cardíaca. Cuide-se Sr. Potter.

– Tudo bem, vou a um médico saindo daqui. "Não irei a nenhum hospital, é algo que quero evitar." – saiu da enfermaria e voltou a sua sala, esperava sentir outra sensação como a que havia sentido na sala de aula.

Chegava a sua sala quando sentiu que algo passou por trás dele, voltou e não havia ninguém, mas Luke sabia que se tratava daquele espírito. Assim acelerou seu passo até chegar a sua sala onde o professor o deixou entrar.

O tempo passou e não houve outro incidente e Luke não via a hora de sair dali. Continuava sentindo muito forte aquela presença e seu coração voltava a bater com rapidez e tentava não deixar ninguém perceber, a última coisa que queria era preocupar seu irmão.

Tocou o sinal para o intervalo e ao sair para o pátio Luke sentiu o ambiente mais ameno, poderia dizer que era normal. Luke não deixava de se perguntar o que passava com essa escola, porque havia um espírito aí? Precisava de um conselho de Amy, mas sabia que ela não se encontrava já que suas férias haviam terminado e ela sempre trabalhava até tarde. Terminando o intervalo, ao entrar novamente Luke voltou a sentir aquele espírito, mas desta vez não o afetara.

Passou o tempo e o sinal indicando a hora da saída tocou, os dois irmãos saíram dirigindo-se a sua casa. Quando chegaram, cumprimentaram sua mãe, mas Luke foi direto ao seu quarto, enquanto Harry ficava falando com sua mãe, Luke acomodava suas coisas de escola em sua mesa quando escutou sua mãe chama-lo.

– Luke, venha aqui. – em seu tom de voz notava irritação combinada com preocupação. Luke obedeceu e desceu as escadas encontrando-se com ela. – Luke desde quando se sente mal?

– Me sentir mal? Ao que se refere?

– Seu irmão me contou que se sentiu mal na escola, o professor lhe perguntou se não está doente do coração porque quase desmaia e seu coração se acelerou, isso é grave. Diga-me desde quando te passa isso?

– Desde hoje, mas não foi nada, é sério. – Harry revirou os olhos, era óbvio que seu irmão não ia dizer que isso já havia acontecido antes.

– Não acredito em você e não sei por que não quer me dizer, tudo bem que seja reservado, mas se algo está acontecendo deveria me dizer, iremos a um hospital para que te examinem e saibamos o que te passa.

– Hospital? – Luke deu um passo atrás ao escutar essa palavra. – Já me sinto bem e te asseguro que isso não voltará a acontecer. Vou ao meu quarto. – Luke deu meia volta, mas sua mãe não tomou bem sua resposta.

– Luke Jack Potter! – engoliu em seco ao escuta-la, sabia que quando sua mãe o chamava por seu nome completo era porque estava irritada com ele. – Pode te passar tudo, mas com sua saúde não vai brincar, não sei até onde chega sua falta de confiança em mim mas isso não quer dizer que vai me desobedecer, venha aqui e vamos a um hospital e não quero desculpas.

Luke não teve outra opção mais que obedecer, Lily deu instruções a Harry e junto com Luke pegou um taxi rumo ao hospital.

Luke não aceitava a ideia de ir a um hospital, juntou suas mãos em seu colo, tremendo levemente, os hospitais era algo que queria evitar a todo custo. Enquanto iam rumo ao hospital sua mãe lhe fez uma pergunta.

– Porque não quer ir ao hospital? Não tem nada de mal.

– Eu sei, mas eu... – veio a sua mente os sonhos que havia tido onde era assassinado. – Não posso te dizer, simplesmente não posso.

– Mais uma vez guardar segredos, o que fiz para merecer sua desconfiança? Diga se fiz algo mal e o que posso fazer para que confie em mim.

Luke desviou o olhar para janela e não pronunciou palavra alguma, assim foi todo o caminho, odiava tanto ter que fazer isso a sua mãe, mas sabia que ela não ia compreende-lo.

Chegaram ao hospital, a Sra. Potter pediu uma consulta e junto com Luke se sentou a esperar, Luke observava cuidadosamente aquele lugar, seus olhos examinavam até a mais mínima parte daquele lugar dando-se conta de algo.

"Agora que vejo bem este lugar, não é o mesmo hospital que aparece em meus sonhos, deveria me sentir mais tranquilo, mas é bom ficar alerta." – pensou.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando entrou um homem que estava sendo atendido por paramédicos que se dirigiam rapidamente a urgência para tentar salva-lo, Luke prestou muita atenção a essa cena já que viu que uma essência começava a sair daquele homem.

– Pobre homem, vai morrer. – sussurrou Luke, mas sua mãe escutou suas palavras.

– Não diga essas coisas esperemos que se salve. – disse Lily ao ver aquele homem.

"Sei que não se salvará, sua alma está desprendendo-se de seu corpo, sua morte chegou." - pensou Luke.

Antes de perder de vista os paramédicos, Luke viu como a alma daquele homem se desprendeu de seu corpo sendo envolta por uma luz proveniente do céu. Luke não disse nada, mas supôs que aquele homem havia morrido.

O tempo passou e foi a vez de Luke para a consulta, primeiro uma enfermeira tomou a pressão para depois ser examinado pelo médico. Luke disse ao médico o que havia acontecido, como seu coração havia acelerado se sentindo muito tonto. O médico mandou fazer um eletrocardiograma entre outros exames mas todos saíram bem, nenhum mostrava sinais de alguma doença.

– Isso é estranho, os resultados saíram bem, você não tem nada, o que me intriga, já que não havendo sinais de doença cardíaca seu coração não tem porquê se acelerar.

– A mim também me estranha, não sei o que dizer. "Era óbvio que meus exames saíram bem, não estou doente, meu coração se acelerou devido ao espírito que habita essa escola, mas isso é algo que jamais vou dizer já que não vão acreditar e não quero ser tachado como um louco." – pensou.

– Então se meu filho não tem nada no coração o que está causando que ele se acelere? – perguntou Lily.

– Eu não sei, marque uma consulta dentro de três dias para fazer um exame já que isso simplesmente não tem explicação.

– Me parece bom. "Que bom, com tudo isso me sentirei como um rato de laboratório." – pensou já que não gostava a ideia de mais exames.

Os dois se despediram do médico, Luke sabia o que lhe passava e sabia que aquilo não era uma doença física, mas um assunto espiritual, já que ao não suportar o espírito de sua escola se debilitava e isso afetava especialmente seu coração, queria saber porque estava lá.

* * *

Respondendo review:

Phoenix-Eldar: Muito obrigada pelo review, fiquei muito feliz *-* Que bom que está gostando, a maioria das fanfics aqui que eu vejo não aborda muito esse tema de mistério, e eu amo mistério, suspense, derivados, rs.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mandem reviews falando o que estão achando, me deixa muito feliz *-* Até o próximo capítulo. :)

OBS: eu acabei de ver que eu não deixei selecionado para anônimo também mandar reviews, mas agora eu ativei KK aiai


	5. Espírito Negro

**Capítulo IV – Espírito Negro**

Eram 00h40min em Godric's Hollow e Luke novamente se encontrava sonhando, sua expressão era de desespero total. Apertava seus punhos com força e movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Em seus sonhos se encontrava amarrado a uma maca, tanto os pés como as mãos, lutava para se livrar.

– Alguém me escuta? Tirem essas coisas de mim!

Em resposta aos seus gritos, entrou uma pessoa vestida de branco com um machado, e se notava que estava muito bem afiado nas mãos. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma cor vermelho intenso, seu rosto não se distinguia muito bem, Luke o olhou com grande terror.

– Quem é você? Porque está fazendo isso? Deixe-me ir!

Em resposta a essas palavras, aquele homem tapou sua boca com uma mão e com a outra levantou o machado. Luke se movia desesperado, então recebeu vários golpes com o machado, manchando as paredes de sangue.

– AHHHH! – nesse momento abriu os olhos, sentando-se rapidamente, respirando de forma muito agitada. Seu coração batia com tanta rapidez que podia escutá-lo, levou uma mão ao peito. – Outra vez esse sonho. Q que isso significa? – nesse momento sua mãe entrou no quarto.

– Luke o que está acontecendo? – perguntou preocupada. – Teve outro pesadelo?

– Sim, o mesmo de sempre. Por que tenho que sonhar que sou assassinado? Significa que vou morrer? – disse baixando o olhar.

– Não diga isso, você não vai morrer, só foi um sonho ruim. – Luke se levantou dirigindo-se à janela.

– Mas sempre é o mesmo sonho, o mesmo lugar, a mesma pessoa. Sei que a morte chega a todos sem exceção em alguma hora, mas sinto que para mim chegará antes do tempo.

– Não se preocupe com isso, só foi um sonho ruim. Venha, vou preparar um chá para que se tranquilize. – ambos dirigiram-se a cozinha.

Em alguns minutos o chá já estava pronto, Luke deu dois goles e agora mantinha a caneca entre suas mãos.

– Você ficou muito impressionado com esse sonho por causa que lê histórias de fantasmas.

– Desde o primeiro pesadelo deixei de lê-las já que também pensei que devia ser isso. – disse mentindo. – Acho que meus sonhos me dizem que serei assassinado por um médico. – ao dizer isso Lily se deu conta de algo.

– É por isso que não quer ir aos hospitais? – Luke assentiu olhando para sua caneca. – Querido, isso é algo que não vai acontecer, é algo absurdo. – Luke se levantou da cadeira.

– Isso não é algo que possa entender, meus sonhos parecem reais, eu sei que algo vai acontecer e até que se comprove que não errei, não vou a nenhum hospital, não quero.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para tentar voltar a dormir, mas simplesmente não conseguia, aquele sonho lhe aterrorizou muito. Na cozinha, Lily ficou pensando nas palavras ditas por seu filho.

Por fim, Lily subiu ao seu quarto para descansar, esperava que Luke não tivesse outro pesadelo. Não gostava que seu filho se obcecasse com esse sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, Luke se encontrava se arrumando. Não queria chegar perto dessa escola já que sabia que ao primeiro momento em que puser o pé lá, começaria a sentir-se mal. Simplesmente não suportava sentir a presença desse espírito. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu de seu quarto para tomar café da manhã e depois ir à escola junto com seu irmão.

No caminho a escola foi silencio do total. Harry notava a seriedade de Luke e decidiu perguntar o por quê.

– Luke o que aconteceu hoje? Está muito sério.

– Nada. Somente me deixei pensando no ocorrido de ontem e espero que nada similar aconteça hoje, é tudo.

– Entendo, eu também espero que hoje não se sinta mal. Ontem me preocupei muito com você e sabe acho estranho que se sentiu mal e o médico disse que não tinha nada.

– Também não sei o que aconteceu, é bem estranho.

Continuaram conversando até que chegaram à escola a qual Luke observou com muita desconfiança. Não queria entrar, mas não tinha outra opção, quando entrou as mesmas sensações do dia anterior se fizeram presentes, mas desta vez não o afetaram tanto. Quando ambos irmãos adentraram para ir a suas salas Luke sentiu a presença daquele espírito só que algo havia mudado em sua essência.

"Quê? Não posso acreditar, esse espírito aumentou sua força, sua presença é muito mais forte e já começa a me afetar." – pensou ao sentir tontura mais forte que o dia anterior.

Chegaram a sua sala e Luke sentou imediatamente em seu lugar. Tinha o olhar baixo, não queria sentir nada do que estava sentindo; passavam as aulas e Luke se sentia mais incomodado que o dia anterior. Então viu uma presença na porta, decidiu ignorá-la, pouco tempo depois o professor o pediu que fosse a biblioteca buscar um livro que precisava para sua aula.

Luke saiu dirigindo-se a biblioteca. Caminhava pelos corredores, esses pareciam frios e apesar da luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas se viam com algo macabro como se fosse o cair da noite. Chegou à biblioteca e pegou o livro que o professor pedira. Saiu da biblioteca levando o livro, ia voltando a sua sala quando as sensações de seu corpo começaram a aumentar tanto que começou a sentir muita dor.

– Dói muito. – disse enquanto abraçava a si mesmo. – Que tipo de espírito é esse? Tenho que ser forte e aguentar.

Decidiu se afastar o mais longe possível de lá, enquanto caminhava pôde sentir como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Deu meia volta e não havia ninguém, mas não se deixaria enganar por seus olhos, assim acelerou seu passo, seu coração lhe dizia ao começar a bater num ritmo acelerado. Começou a escutar uma espécie de rosnado e ao voltar viu um cachorro negro grande com uma aura negra rodeando-o. Observava Luke com muita malícia, como se quisesse fazê-lo em pedaços.

– O que é essa coisa? – Viu que pouco a pouco ele ia acelerando. – Pensando bem não quero saber.

Luke começou a correr e aquele cachorro também correu, aquela criatura se aproximava rapidamente de Luke. De repente Luke tropeçou caindo no chão. Ao virar viu que aquele cachorro saltou nele mostrando suas presas afiadas. Conseguiu se livrar a tempo, se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e continuou correndo sendo perseguido.

– Devo escapar dessa coisa ou terminará me matando. – dizia a si mesmo ao ver que aquele cachorro se aproximava rapidamente dele.

Aquele "animal" avançou contra ele com muita fora, quase consegue pegar Luke, mas ele deu a volta em um dos corredores e em vez de bater terminou atravessando a parede. Luke observou por um momento atrás dele e por nada do mundo de deteve, afastando-se o mais rápido possível. Antes de entrar a sua sala ficou uns minutos para fora para poder se acalmar e regular sua respiração. Uma vez estando mais tranquilo entrou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Passavam as aulas, mas Luke não prestava atenção. Pensava no que aconteceu anteriormente no corredor, isso não saía de sua mente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Não importa a forma que tome sei que era esse espírito que me debilita. Tive muita sorte de que não me pegara ou se não estaria morto."

Passavam as aulas chegando a hora do intervalo. Luke sentou-se em baixo de uma das árvores junto com Harry. Luke sentia muita paz ao estar perto de árvores ou qualquer planta, não conseguia explicar a razão, mas ele gostava.

– Ei Luke, hoje você não se sentiu mal? – perguntou Harry já que havia visto Luke agindo muito estranho depois que o mandaram a biblioteca.

– Não se preocupe, estou bem, nada mal aconteceu hoje. – respondeu Luke. Nesse momento se aproximaram 2 pessoas bem conhecidas por Harry.

– Olá Rony, Hermione. Desculpem não ter avisado que viria com Luke. – disse Harry.

– Não importa, como está? – perguntou Hermione.

– Bem. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

– Vemos que Luke também estuda aqui. – comentou Rony ao ver Luke, que estava sentado de costas a eles. Luke não dizia nada só escutava. Rony se agachou e sussurrou uma pergunta para Harry.

– Ei, Luke continua agindo estranho? – por mais baixo que disse, Luke conseguiu escutá-lo, irritou-se com a pergunta de Rony e virou encarando-o.

– Se por acaso não percebeu eu estou aqui e não sou surdo, porque não pergunta a mim em vez de perguntar ao meu irmão? – disse sério.

– Desculpe, não queria te ofender. – se desculpou Rony.

– Patético. – se levantou virando-se de costas aos outros. – Harry, vou dar uma volta, te deixo em companhia de seus amigos.

– Espere Luke, Rony não perguntou com a intenção de te ofender! – disse Harry para Luke.

Luke parou ainda de costas um pouco afastados deles.

– Fique com seus amigos, é óbvio que para eles não vou bem vindo. Não espero que eles me entendam e nem sequer espero isso de você, não espero de ninguém. – terminou, então voltou a caminhar afastando-se.

– Rony! – censurou Hermione.

– Não pensei que ele fosse chegar a escutar! – disse Rony defendendo-se.

– Idiota, você perguntou como se ele não estivesse aqui, da próxima vez pense antes de falar! – ralhou Hermione.

Rony apenas bufou não ligando para o que Hermione disse.

– Meu irmão continua sendo um mistério para mim mesmo que esses dias temos estado juntos, por mais que diga está claro que não confia em mim. – disse Harry.

Luke havia parado e estava escorado em uma parede dentro da escola. Tinha as mãos atrás das costas movendo seu pé direito. Olhava para o chão, e pensava em que Rony havia dito.

– São uns idiotas, eles não me compreendem, bom não espero ninguém na verdade. Luke não pense nisso você sempre foi alguém solitário, não deve se importar com a opinião de ignorantes como eles. – disse a si mesmo e deu um suspiro.

Nesse momento duas garotas passaram na sua frente, o que conversavam o chamou a atenção.

– Acha que vai acontecer outro incidente de desaparecimento nessa escola? – ao escutar isso Luke levantou o olhar para elas.

– Não sei, mas já sabe que isso não foi podido comprovar, de outra maneira nossos pais não nos deixariam estar aqui. – Luke decidiu se aproximar a elas.

– Meninas. – elas olharam para ele. – Olá, me desculpem que me meta, mas não pude deixar de escutar o que disseram e me deu curiosidade, o que são esses incidentes de desaparecimento?

– Não se preocupe. Meu nome é Carly Johnson e essa é minha amiga Sophie Dawson. – disse. – Qual é o seu nome?

A menina chamada Carly tinha cabelos loiros compridos, olhos castanhos. A outra menina chamada Sophie, tinha os cabelos negros compridos e olhos negros também.

– Luke Potter. – respondeu.

– Bom, agora que terminaram as apresentações, te contaremos: Há rumores que nessa escola tenham desaparecidos vários alunos. Dizem que os alunos veem a noite, alguém os manda, mas nunca ninguém os viu entrar quando alguém da escola veio à noite para averiguar. – disse Sophie.

– Mas são só rumores já que foram encontrados sem vida em um outro lugar longe da escola. – Luke se surpreendeu. – Além disso, porque alguém dessa escola ia assassiná-los? Isso não tem sentido. – disse Carly

– Nem todos foram encontrados, alguns continuam desaparecidos e é uma coisa que estão encobrindo, se alguém descobre e chega a saber, terão que fechar a escola e isso não os convêm, os mesmos detetives se encarregam de que não haja evidencia. – disse Sophie.

– Parece lógico essa razão para que haja um encobrimento. Quanto tempo já vem acontecendo isso? – perguntou Luke, aquele assunto estava lhe parecendo muito interessante, ele fazia suas próprias conclusões.

– Quem sabe, talvez já tenha anos que vem ocorrendo.

– Vejo que você é muito curioso. – disse Sophie rindo, Luke se sentiu envergonhado e fez todo o possível para não corar.

– Mas são rumores, não ouça o que Sophie diz às vezes ela parece detetive querendo investigar tudo o que pareça misterioso e estranho. – disse Carly e Sophie ficou vermelha.

– Quem não deveria ouvir é você, deve abrir sua mente a todas as possibilidades. Às vezes as respostas de um mistério estão nas coisas que parecem ser inexplicáveis. – se defendeu Sophie, Luke havia gostado o que ela havia dito. – Eu acho que algo mais acontece aqui além das explicações que nos dão para que estejamos tranquilos. Há algo que ninguém quer que a gente saiba.

– Sabem de algum outro boato? Não sabem de algo mais que tenham escutado sobre esse lugar? – perguntou Luke querendo saber mais sobre a escola.

– Tem mais, mas todos são absurdos. Há um rumor que tenha um fantasma porque aqui era um cemitério. – disse Carly.

– Cemitério? Isso explica muito – sussurrou.

– Desculpe, o que disse? – perguntou Carly.

– Nada, desculpe por interromper, continue.

– Bom, dizem que um dos trabalhadores que construíram essa escola teve um acidente o qual lhe custou a vida e desde então seu espírito vaga por aqui. Mas nada disso é certo. Vejo que é novo aqui para perguntar tudo isso, mas não se deixe influenciar por nenhuma dessas historias, nenhuma é verdadeira. – disse Carly.

– Eu acho que existe alguma coisa por trás dessas histórias e gostaria de poder solucionar a um grande mistério. – Disse Sophie se emocionando com a ideia.

– Tem uma grande fascinação por mistérios. – disse Luke a Sophie e ela assentiu corando levemente.

Luke voltou a ver a escola, em uma das janelas dos andares mais altos viu uma silhueta luminosa e branca de alguém. Luke ficou vendo isso cuidadosamente.

– Ei Luke, o que aconteceu? - ao escutar Sophie desviou seu olhar onde estavam as meninas. – É que ficou vendo a escola como se tivesse visto alguma coisa.

– Não foi nada. Bom meninas, foi um prazer conhece-las, agora devo ir. – saiu correndo sem esperar resposta delas, adentrando a escola.

– Devo averiguar o que elas me disseram, um cemitério parece muito provável.

As duas garotas ficaram olhando até que Luke desapareceu de sua vista.

– É um garoto simpático e bem bonito. – disse Carly. Luke era bem atraente.

– Também é alguém muito misterioso e isso me agrada – disse Sophie, sonhadora. "Mas pareceu como se pudesse ver algo que nós não. Sinto que oculta algo e vou descobrir o que é." – pensou.

Enquanto Luke subiu ao quinto andar da escola, viu que era muito silencioso e pensou que ninguém usava esse andar da escola. Por alguma razão estava muito escuro como se a luz que entrava pelas janelas não pudesse iluminar aquele corredor. Enquanto caminhava sentia uma presença, parecia que era uma casa mal-assombrada.

– Duvido que isso tenha disso algum dia um cemitério. Se fosse sentiria muitas presenças e só há uma a qual é horrível, ou talvez se me concentrasse o suficiente talvez encontre algo mais.

Fechou seus olhos tentando sentir mais presenças, mas não dava resultado. Concentrou-se um pouco mais e percebeu algo e abriu seus olhos.

– Sim, há mais, mas por alguma razão estão muito fracos, tanto que são quase imperceptíveis, o que está acontecendo aqui?

De repente a temperatura começou a baixar drasticamente, Luke abraçou a si mesmo ao perceber a mudança tão brusca na temperatura. Depois começou a escutar como se alguém gritasse bem longe. As lâmpadas acenderam de repente e Luke viu que havia muito sangue na parede e no chão. Luke arregalou os olhos, impressionado ao ver aquilo.

– Não posso acreditar, isso é sangue? Porque há tanto? Parece que mataram várias pessoas aqui. – abaixou-se e tocou no chão, pôde ver claramente aquele líquido avermelhado entre seus dedos, mas não só isso, pôde perceber de uma maneira muito clara o cheiro característico de sangue, Luke estava muito assustado ao presenciar tal coisa.

As lâmpadas apagaram e a escuridão voltou a aquele lugar. Sentiu como se algo se aproximasse e em sua mente voltava a escutar aquela voz misteriosa.

– Sangue, sangue, vou te matar. – Luke ficou horrorizado ao escutar isso.

– Acho que é um sinal para sair daqui.

Então saiu correndo rumo às escadas para descer, voltou um momento e viu dois olhos vermelhos na parede do fundo. Luke desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Correu até o pátio onde se sentiu aliviado. Voltou a ver novamente o andar onde estava e pôde sentir a escuridão apoderar-se daquele lugar.

– Esta escola está mais que mal assombrada, está amaldiçoada. O que sinto aqui não é somente a presença de um espírito. É a presença da morte.

Decidiu descansar em uma das árvores antes de entrar no prédio e continuar com as aulas. Luke tinha um mau pressentimento, sentia como se alguma coisa ruim fosse acontecer, queria acreditar que não, mas sabia que a escola ocultava um grande mistério, um que jamais poderia imaginar.

* * *

Desculpem a demora, estive um pouco ocupada. Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. *-*

Beijos!


	6. Parte dos segredos são descobertos

**Capítulo V – Parte dos segredos são descobertos**

Passaram as aulas chegando a hora da saída. Harry notava a seriedade de seu irmão, Luke estava assim desde o intervalo. Harry achava que não era para tanto que estivesse irritado pelo comentário de Rony já que ele não o fez com uma má intenção. Ia rumo a sua casa quando uma voz chamou Luke.

– Ei, Luke! – ambos os irmãos voltaram e viram uma garota de cabelo negro aproximar-se deles, e Luke a reconheceu.

– Oi Sophie, deseja algo? – perguntou simpático.

– Falar com você. – então viu Harry. – Nossa, não sabia que tinha um irmão e ainda mais gêmeo.

– Sim. Esse é meu irmão Harry, Harry ela é Sophie. – apresentou Luke.

– É um prazer te conhecer Sophie. – disse Harry estendendo a mão.

– O prazer é meu – disse apertando a mão dele. – Se não for incomodar vou pegar emprestado seu irmão por um tempinho, eu preciso falar com ele.

– Está bem. Vou indo pra casa, até mais tarde. – Harry assentiu, então Luke dirigiu-se ao parque com Sophie.

– Bom, o que queria me dizer? – viu que Sophie ficou observando-o atentamente da cabeça aos pés. – O que foi?

– Só estou te vendo. – disse Sophie sem despregar os olhos de Luke.

Luke se sentiu incomodado com isso.

– Acho que olhar pra mim não é o principal motivo para ter me chamado.

– Desculpe, não era minha intenção. Mas aquela hora que estava falando com você senti algo, você é muito misterioso, diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que havia conhecido, como se tivesse algo que o torna muito especial e isso me dá curiosidade. O que é? – Luke ficou nervoso.

– Acho que está enganada, não há nada que me torne especial. Não sou misterioso só alguém muito reservado. Se quiser que te diga meus segredos, você perde o seu tempo já que não sou aberto com ninguém, nem sequer minha família, não tenho razões para confiar em você quando não te conheço. Sem ofensas.

– Tudo bem. Isso de não nos conhecermos muito vem é verdade, mas podemos mudar. Conte-me sobre você. – disse Sophie.

– Acho que não. Não sou aberto e isso eu garanto. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Quando deu meia volta para ir embora sentiu um grande mal estar, que ocasionou que quase caísse no chão. Sophie foi para perto de Luke ao ver que quase caiu.

– Você está bem? – Luke assentiu. – Eu não acho que está bem, quase desmaiou. Vamos, eu te levarei a um hospital. – ao escutar a palavra hospital de imediato se levantou desconcentrando Sophie.

– Hospitais não. Só tenho que ir pra casa, lá descansarei, estarei bem assim que descansar.

– Tudo bem, mas eu te acompanho a sua casa, mas vamos de taxi, pareceu como se você fosse morrer. – disse Sophie.

Ambos pegaram um taxi e em pouco tempo chegaram à casa de Luke. Sophie ajudou Luke a sair embora ele reclamasse que não precisava. Para sua sorte, só estava Harry em casa e ele ajudou Sophie a levar Luke ao sofá, ainda estava um pouco tonto, onde se sentou sem dizer nada.

– Bom, já devo ir. Luke, espero que se recupere logo. – Harry acompanhou Sophie a porta.

– Obrigado por acompanhar meu irmão. – disse Harry.

– De nada. Sabe, ele me dá muita curiosidade, ele é um mistério ambulante.

– Sei que é, ele esconde algo, mas jamais vai dizer. – Harry revirou os olhos ao dizer isso.

– Então eu vou descobrir. – disse Sophie então piscou. – Bom, vou indo, nos vemos na escola – E ela se foi. Harry foi a sala e viu que Luke não estava. Escutou um barulho de porta se fechando e deu um suspiro.

– E vai se trancar de novo. Conhecendo-o bem não sairá de lá por um bom tempo.

Harry decidiu ver um pouco de TV. Não insistiria em saber o que aconteceu já que Luke não lhe diria nada apesar de já ter uma ideia do que havia acontecido. Luke estava em seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama.

– O que há com essa garota? Nem nos conhecemos direito e já quer que conte minha vida inteira. Tenho que me cuidar mais já que ela tem uma grande curiosidade e não quero que saiba meu segredo. – Fechou seus olhos, pensava nos acontecimentos do dia.

Sentia uma grande necessidade de falar com a única pessoa que o compreenderia: Amy. Queria pedir-lhe seu conselho, contar a ela o que havia acontecido, o que havia visto na sua escola, mas sabia que ela não estava em casa e chegava muito tarde do trabalho além de que quando trabalhava não atendia seu celular. Passou um tempo e Lily e Robert chegaram e encontraram Harry vendo televisão.

– Olá querido, como está? – perguntou Lily.

– Bem mãe. – respondeu Harry ainda olhando para tela.

– Harry onde está seu irmão? – perguntou Robert.

– O senhor mistério está no quarto dele. Se sentiu mal de novo e também de ficar com raiva de meus amigos hoje.

– De novo? Vou ver como ele está. – disse Lily indo em direção as escadas.

Lily foi ao quarto de Luke, bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Abriu a porta já que Luke havia deixado destrancada e o viu dormindo. Sorriu ao vê-lo dormir em paz, se sentou junto a ele e começou a falar com ele enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

– Filho, fico feliz em te ver descansar tranquilo... Não sei que doença que tem que te faz sentir mal, mas vamos descobrir mesmo que não queira, irá ao médico e se tiver que te obrigar eu farei. Faço isso porque te amo e quero que esteja bem, queria que confiasse em mim e que não se reserve desse jeito. Descansa querido. – deu um beijo em sua bochecha, desejava com todo coração que Luke mudasse.

Algum tempo depois Luke havia despertado. Agora pôde descansar sem aquele sonho macabro. Estava sentado em sua cama olhando as cartas de tarô pensando nas predições feitas por Amy. Mantinha a carta do enforcamento entre suas mãos, pensando no que realmente essa carta representava.

"Silêncio forçado, distanciamento... É, Luke, parabéns. Você é um gênio." – deu um suspiro.

Decidiu descer para ficar um pouco com sua família, conversava com eles até que sua mãe tocou num assunto que ele não queria falar.

– Filho, soube que hoje voltou a sentir-se mal. Em dois dias é sua consulta com o médico. Você vai a essa consulta mesmo que não queira.

– Não quero, já te disse que não iria.

– Não te perguntei se queria ir ou não, você vai e pronto. – Luke fez um gesto como se demonstrasse tédio. – Se tenho que te levar arrastado, eu farei. – Robert interviu nesse momento.

– Lily querida, deixe-me falar com Luke a sós. – Assim levou Luke um pouco mais afastado. – Por que não quer ir ao médico?

– Porque não. – disse Luke desviando o olhar.

– Isso não é resposta, sua mãe comentou que tinha medo pelos pesadelos que está tendo. Do que se tratam exatamente? – seu avô falava em um tom que denotava compreensão, que dissesse qualquer coisa e não iria julgá-lo.

– Um médico me assassina e acho que isso é o que vai acontecer e eu não quero. Sempre é o mesmo sonho. Ah, não sei por que estou falando que como minha mãe acha que é algo estúpido é claro que o senhor também vai achar.

– Não acredito que seja estúpido, mas acho que deveria superar e enfrentar esse medo. Não permitirei que ninguém te machuque, irá com o médico e eu te acompanharei e não te deixarei sozinho em nenhum minuto. Confie em mim. – Luke pensou um pouco e depois tomou uma decisão.

– Está bem vovô, eu irei e espero que não aconteça nada mal.

Passaram os dois dias e chegou o dia da consulta. Luke já se encontrava no hospital em companhia de seu avô. Os médicos estavam fazendo exames para diferentes doenças, Luke se sentia como se fosse um rato de laboratório sendo examinado. Depois de esperar ao fim deram os resultados dos exames.

– Senhor, os exames de seu neto saíram negativos, ele não tem absolutamente nada. – disse o médico sério.

– É impossível, ele tem se sentido mal e me dizem que ele não tem nada, não acredito. – disse Robert surpreendido por causa dos resultados dos exames de Luke.

– Garoto, você tem fingido seus mal-estares? – perguntou o médico e Luke se irritou com tal insinuação.

– Claro que não, além do mais, por que fingiria? Não gosto de ter que vir aqui, além disso, isso não é por um assunto físico e sim por um espiritual. – Se deu conta do que havia dito e levou de imediato uma mão a boca, apressando-se a fechá-la para não dizer mais nada.

– Assunto espiritual? O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Robert ao não entender ao que seu neto se referiu.

– Nada, só disse a primeira idiotice que me veio à cabeça, esqueça-o. – "Sou muito idiota, quase isso escapa" – Robert não acreditou, mas decidiu não perguntar nada por enquanto.

– Bom Sr. Potter, só lhe digo os resultados dos exames, continuaremos buscando a causa.

Depois de ver os resultados Luke e Robert se retiraram. Robert não deixou de se perguntar ao que Luke se referiu com isso de assunto espiritual, então perguntou a ele.

– O que você quis dizer com esse assunto espiritual? – perguntou seu avô.

– Nada vovô, só disse a primeira idiotice que me veio à cabeça. Não é nada.

– Luke, confie em mim, não vou te julgar. O que você esconde?

– Já disse que foi uma idiotice e nada mais. – Luke não lhe diria nada ao seu avô por mais que insistisse.

– Está bem. Quando quiser me dizer saiba que eu vou te escutar, não vou te julgar, ao contrário, te compreenderei.

Luke queria acreditar nas palavras de seu avô que não seria julgado e seria compreendido, mas sua desconfiança era maior.

Sexta-feira havia chegado. Luke estava feliz por isso já que viria o fim de semana e enfim poderia ver Amy. Estava na escola na hora do intervalo, ele havia voltado a se separar de seu irmão já que chegaram Rony e Hermione. Luke não impediria a amizade de seus irmãos com eles, mas tampouco queria ter nada a ver com eles. Rony tentou se desculpar por sua pergunta, mas Luke não quis escutar e optou por se afastar deles.

Estava sentado vendo fixamente o edifício da escola. O quinto andar mais especificamente, via uma grande escuridão nesse andar, ninguém exceto ele podia vê-lo, então decidiu investigar mais. Se levantou e entrou embora ao entrar mil e uma sensações o invadiram. Tratava de deixar isso de lado. Luke subiu pelas escadas até chegar aonde queria. Pôde ver e sentir com muita clareza aquela escuridão, Luke começou a correr pelos corredores desse andar. Via algumas portas, mas estas estavam trancadas.

Mas a porta do fundo do corredor antes de chegar às escadas que o levariam ao telhado da escola estava aberta. Assim pegou na maçaneta da porta, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu uma enorme pressão e muita energia negativa. Quando a abriu uma mão saiu de lá pegando seus pulsos com muita força, surpreendendo Luke, já que isso não era algo que esperava.

– O que é isso?! Me solta! – forçava para soltar-se, mas aquela coisa o tinha muito bem agarrado. – Me solta!

Aquela mão o soltou fechando a porta. Luke recuou, respirava muito rápido já que havia levado um grande susto.

– É melhor que eu saia daqui, a energia negativa desse andar está com força total e já começou a me afetar.

Dirigiu-se as escadas e desceu ao primeiro andar. Sua mão doía muito e assim decidiu ir ao banheiro. Ao entrar, foi direto a pia e ao ver bem sua mão viu uma grande ferida que estava sangrando. A pressão que aquela coisa havia exercido foi tanta que deixou seus dedos marcados no pulso de Luke. Abriu a torneira e colocou sua mão ferida em baixo d'água. Fazia pequenos gestos de dor com o contato com a água, quando terminou, fechou a torneira e ao ver-se no espelho notou uma silhueta negra com olhos vermelhos penetrantes, esta figura se assemelhava à morte. Escutou uma voz.

– Não se intrometa no meu caminho ou vou te matar e derramar seu sangue como já fiz antes com os intrometidos.

– Quem é você? Por quê está aqui? – Luke tratava de manter a calma diante da presença atrás dele, não se atrevia a virar, só o via pelo espelho.

– Não é da sua conta. Agora não se intrometa nos meus assuntos ou você pagará por isso.

Aquela silhueta desapareceu do espelho. Luke ficou pensando no que escutou, quando menos esperava viu que uma mão saía do espelho dando-lhe um forte golpe no rosto, viu como aquele golpe deixou arranhões grandes e profundos que sangravam. Decidiu sair dali.

Abriu a porta para sair de lá, mas uma presença negra saiu com muita força jogando Luke contra a parede golpeando-o fortemente na cabeça e caindo no chão inconsciente. Passaram uns minutos e um garoto que se dirigia ao banheiro viu Luke jogado no chão e foi chamar um professor que passava por perto e o levaram a enfermaria. Quando chegaram lá, a enfermeira curou as feridas de Luke, que não dava sinais de que fosse despertar logo.

Novamente se encontrava sonhando. Estava dentro de um quarto que parecia ser um hospital. Nesse momento, um homem vestido de branco entrou no quarto.

– Quem é você? – o homem não respondeu só foi se aproximando pouco a pouco de Luke – Afaste-se de mim!

Aquele homem pegou Luke nos ombros, ele lutava para se soltar e conseguiu se livrar e saiu correndo, enquanto corria olhou para atrás para se assegurar que não o seguia. Se deteve nas escadas para descer, mas de repente sentiu que o empurraram pelas escadas e rolou até cair no chão. Levantou-se um pouco dolorido e subindo um pouco seu olhar viu aquele homem com um machado em suas mãos. Luke sentiu um terror indescritível ao vê-lo com aquele objeto e já sabia o que ia acontecer.

– Não me machuque! – sua suplica não foi escutada, pois em resposta recebeu um golpe do machado, manchando o chão e as paredes de sangue. Fora de seu sonho começou a gritar e mover-se desesperado. – AHHH! – A enfermeira ao escutá-lo começou a movê-lo para despertá-lo, mas Luke simplesmente não conseguia. – DEIXE-ME, NÃO ME MATE! POR FAVOR NÃOO!

Nesse momento, entrou Harry junto com seus amigos já que o professor que havia levado Luke a enfermaria o avisou. Ao entrar escutou como seu irmão estava gritando desesperado.

– NÃO, NÃO! NÃO ME MATE, ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – Harry se aproximou dele assustado pelas coisas que estava gritando e igual a enfermeira começou a movê-lo tentando acordá-lo.

– Luke, vamos irmão, acorde, abra os olhos! – mas Luke não despertava.

– NÃOO! AMY ME AJUDE!

Rony chegou mais perto e começou a movê-lo, mas ao ver que isso não funcionava, lhe deu um forte tapa na cabeça e só assim Luke abriu seus olhos sentando-se rápido. Observou um pouco mais o lugar onde estava e se deu conta que não estava naquele lugar onde estava sendo assassinado, estava na enfermaria da escola. Tanto sua respiração como seu coração estavam muito acelerados.

– Luke, que bom que acordou, estava gritando desesperado, gritava tanto que parecia que morreria – disse Harry estando muito preocupado com Luke.

– Foi o mesmo sonho de sempre, só que desta vez foi muito pior que antes. – fechou os olhos levando uma mão ao peito sentindo seu coração acelerado. – É tão horrível sonhar sempre isso, ser assassinado sem compaixão é horrível.

– Fique tranquilo, só foi um sonho ruim. Sabe quem te deixou inconsciente? – perguntou a enfermeira.

– Não, a última coisa que lembro era que ia saindo do banheiro e alguém me empurrou contra a parede, me golpeou na cabeça e não me lembro mais. – respondeu Luke omitindo algumas partes. – Foi muito rápido, lamento não poder dizer quem foi, mas não vi nada.

– Luke vai ficar bem? O que fizeram com você? - perguntou Harry preocupado ao ver um curativo no rosto de seu irmão, seus amigos se mantinham mais afastados.

– A pessoa que o atacou o queimou nos punhos e o feriu no rosto, o estranho de suas feridas é que no punho ficou uma espécie de dedos marcados na pele e em seu rosto parecia como se um grande animal tivesse o arranhado. – respondeu a enfermeira para Harry.

Luke olhou para seu punho e viu uma venda. Tocou sua bochecha e sentiu o curativo que cobria a parte machucada.

– Como te disse não vi quem me atacou, tudo foi tão rápido. – disse Luke fechando os olhos.

– O importante é que já está bem. – disse Harry dando um abraço em Luke, no início ele hesitou se devia correspondê-lo, mas no final abraçou de volta e então se separaram. Harry tinha uma dúvida e decidiu perguntar.

– Luke, quem é Amy? – Luke abriu os olhos, impressionado ao escutar o nome de Amy.

– Amy? Porque essa pergunta Harry? – a pergunta de Harry foi muito repentina e assustou Luke.

– Quando tentamos te acordar, você gritou "Amy me ajude" por isso me deu curiosidade saber quem é ela. É sua namorada? – disse Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Não diga bobagens, ela é minha melhor amiga, é a única com quem na verdade posso falar. – virou ao outro lado dando as costas a Harry. – "Não posso acreditar que gritei o nome de Amy! Não posso deixar que descubra quem é Amy, nunca." – pensou.

– Tudo bem Luke, entendo – disse sem acreditar muito. – Um dia desses gostaria de conhecer sua amiga. – disse Harry se encostando na cama.

– Talvez – disse Luke. – "Nem em sonhos." – pensou.

Luke ficou pensando, seu irmão agora sabia a existência de Amy e não permitiria que Harry soubesse como era Amy nem que averiguasse as habilidades que a faziam uma pessoa muito especial. Passou o tempo e a hora da saída chegou e os dois irmãos foram para casa. Ao chegar, a Sra. Potter se preocupou ao ver Luke. A escola havia ligado e falado do ocorrido e exigiria que encontrassem a pessoa que o havia ferido.

Luke se encontrava lendo um livro na mesa da sala e Harry ao longe o observava.

– Luke, você é um mistério e acho que Amy é mais que sua melhor amiga já que não falou dela a todos. Sinto que ela está te influenciando muito, e descobrirei quem é ela realmente e se sua influencia faz você ser como é e verei uma maneira de te separar dela.

Disse a si mesmo como se fosse uma promessa, já estava cansado de Luke guardando tantos segredos e averiguaria o principal: Quem na verdade era Amy?

* * *

Giovana PMWS: Que bom que está gostando *-* Eu amo mistério também, mas eu não encontro tantas assim... enfim, fiquei muito feliz pela review, muito obrigada *-* KK espero que goste desse capítulo

Bem, capítulo postado, espero que gostem, por favor mandem mais reviews, ficaria muito feliz *-*

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Segredos sobre meu pai

**Capítulo VI ****–** Segredos sobre meu pai

O fim de semana chegou. Luke estava feliz por duas razões: a primeira não teria que ir à escola e a segunda era que enfim veria Amy. Estava em seu quarto se arrumando para visita-la. Enquanto isso no andar de baixo, Harry conversava com sua mãe pelo ocorrido no dia anterior.

– Amy? É muito estranho que não a mencionara. – Disse Lily.

– Luke sempre faz coisas estranhas, isso já não me surpreende. Diz que é sua melhor amiga, mas eu acho que é mais que isso.

– Eu também acho. É possível que ela esteja influenciando-o. – Nesse momento Luke apareceu.

– Vou sair. Voltarei mais tarde. – Saiu da casa sem esperar resposta da parte de sua mãe.

– Eu aposto que ele vai visitar essa mulher. – disse Lily dando um suspiro, mas depois logo ficou séria. – Harry, querido, faça-me um favor e siga seu irmão e descubra onde essa mulher mora e volte e me diga como é a tal Amy. – Harry assentiu e saiu.

Saiu de casa seguindo Luke. Também estava curioso para ver quem era a tal Amy que seu irmão se encontrava, queria saber por que tanto mistério com essa mulher. Estava seguindo Luke de modo que ele não percebesse, mas não contou com a sensibilidade dele para perceber as coisas ao seu redor. Luke se deu conta que Harry o seguia.

"Harry está me seguindo, aposto que quer saber aonde vou. Muito bem, se é isso que você quer, siga-me se puder irmão." – disse com um sorriso de canto.

Começou a caminhar mais rápido, pegando um caminho diferente ao que normalmente pegava para ir à casa de Amy. Entrou em fliperama. Harry estava bem perto.

Harry também entrou na loja, mas o lugar estava tão cheio de pessoas jogando que perdeu Luke de vista. Adentrou mais o lugar para ver se encontrava Luke, que não sabia que o mesmo já havia ido à saída. Quando viu que Harry se perdeu entre tantas pessoas saiu de seu esconderijo e saiu do lugar, pegou um taxi e se dirigiu a casa de Amy.

"Não sabe ser discreto em seguir uma pessoa. Meu segredo está começando a se revelar. Preciso de mais tempo." – pensou Luke.

Enquanto isso na loja, Harry procurava seu irmão, mas por mais que o fizesse não o encontrava.

"Onde ele foi parar? É como se tivesse desaparecido da Terra." – Pensou Harry e esse momento se deu conta de algo. – "Sou um idiota! Ele entrou aqui para dar voltas e eu me perder, como ele soube que o seguia? A essa altura já deve ter saído, meu irmão é muito inteligente."

Saiu da loja, sem dúvida alguma Luke soube como desviá-lo. Luke já havia chegado à casa de Amy, atravessou o jardim e tocou a campainha. Amy abriu a porta, sorriu ao vê-lo, igual Luke que também sorriu.

– Oi Amy, senti saudades de você. – disse Luke com um tom que denotava alegria ao vê-la e lhe deu um abraço.

– Eu também querido, entre. – Amy retribuiu o abraço e deixou Luke entrar. Ambos se sentaram no sofá da sala. – Como foi essa semana? – perguntou Amy.

– Não muito bem. Foi péssima.

– Comece por me contar: o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? – disse ao ver a bochecha de Luke com curativos.

– Foi na minha escola. Estava no banheiro e algo saiu do espelho e me fez isso. – Mostrou onde estava machucado. – Há um espírito lá e eu quase não aguento senti-lo, sua energia me enfraquece muito.

– Deixe-me ver o ferimento. – Amy tirou o curativo deixando ver marcas de garras compridas e profundas. – Que tipo de espírito será? Isso não vai cicatrizar a menos que se aplique o remédio correto. Já volto.

Amy se levantou e subiu as escadas. Luke ficou sentado e se recostou no sofá. Viu a estante de Amy e lhe chamou muito a atenção um dos livros que estavam lá. Levantou-se e foi pegá-lo, começou a folheá-lo. Nele havia vários feitiços e frases que normalmente um feiticeiro utilizaria. Viu um que chamou sua atenção, este era como paralisar um espírito com um feitiço. Leu-o e o memorizou, então escutou que Amy já estava voltando assim deixou o livro onde estava e voltou a sentar.

– Isso vai arder um pouco, mas fará que se cure mais rápido. – Colocou em um algodão um líquido transparente e o passou no lugar machucado então Luke de imediato afastou a mão de Amy.

– Essa coisa arde muito! O que é isso?

– É uma pequena fórmula feita à base de ervas, tem propriedades curativas. Como te disse, vai arder, mas também te ajudará que se cure mais rápido. Não seja teimoso e me deixe por isso. – disse Amy séria e Luke sabia que quando ela ficava séria era pra fazer o que ela mandasse.

Amy pôs o líquido no rosto de Luke. Ele também havia mostrado o pulso machucado e Amy também colocou um pouco desse líquido. Em cada toque Luke fazia pequenos gestos de dor indicando que não queria que pusesse mais.

– Pronto, já terminei. – Pôs um curativo limpo para sua bochecha, como nos pulsos. – Não foi tão mal. – disse Amy sorrindo para alegrá-lo.

– É o que você acha. – tocou sua bochecha. – Isso dói. – Luke fez uma careta e Amy riu. Então se puseram a conversar.

– Como é o espírito que habita sua escola? – Perguntou Amy.

– Sua essência está vazia, não tem sentimento, tipo, só um e é ódio, sua presença é muito forte tanto que não aguento, sinto tontura. Cada dia sua presença se faz mais e mais forte. Em alguns lugares da escola há obscuridade, mas é pouco densa. Mas no quinto andar é muito profunda, e é lá que se sente mais sua presença, além que de sempre posso perceber o cheiro de sangue.

– Seus olhos estão adaptados para ver o que ninguém mais pode ver e seu olfato percebe o que ninguém pode, seus sentidos são muito sensíveis a esse tipo de coisa. O que me preocupa é essa presença que te enfraquece e já te atacou. Deve ser muito cuidadoso quando estiver lá.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo ser cuidadoso. Eu me pergunto por que esse espírito está lá.

– Há vários motivos, pode ser que seja um espírito que não seja permitido entrar no céu nem ao inferno, também pode ser alguém que se recuse a ir descansar eternamente.

Luke se pôs a pensar no que Amy disse e então se lembrou de algo.

– Também conheci duas meninas. Elas disseram que já houve rumores que antes de construir a escola ela era um cemitério e também mencionaram mortes e desaparecimentos de alunos.

– Cemitério? Então talvez vários espíritos foram perturbados, mas é estranho que só exista um.

– Há outros, mas são muito fracos, quase imperceptíveis. Me concentrei e foi quando pude percebê-los, não sei o que os enfraquece. Só esse espírito é o que se faz mais forte. – Amy ficou pensando.

– Isso está muito estranho. Não sei o que pode estar acontecendo lá, mas posso ver que é muito perigoso. Tenha cuidado Luke, fique alerta. – Em seu tom se denotava muita preocupação com Luke.

– Está bem Amy, não se preocupe. – Luke sorriu.

– Me preocupo porque você é importante pra mim. – disse Amy sorrindo. – Só quero isso, tenha muito cuidado. – Luke assentiu. – Mas me diga, continua tendo os pesadelos?

– Sim. E aconteceu uma coisa, no último pesadelo gritei seu nome e meu irmão ouviu já que me perguntou quem era você. Minha família já sabe seu nome mas não quem você é realmente.

– Deve ter sido muito forte para que me chamasse. Eles terminarão sabendo quem sou e sobre os dons que te tornam alguém especial e acredito que não gostarão.

– Isso é algo que tenho medo, que quando souberem de tudo queiram me separar de você e não quero isso, você a única que me entende de verdade. – Amy pegou as mãos de Luke entre as suas e fechou os olhos.

– Vejo algo em seu futuro, terá alguém mais que vai te compreender e te apoiar no que faça, essa pessoa guardará seu segredo com muito cuidado. Saberá seu segredo porque te descobrirá e terminará confessando-o. – então soltou as mãos de Luke.

– Quem é essa pessoa Amy? – disse feliz, enfim alguém além de Amy o compreenderia.

– Eu não sei. Isso não me permite ver, ao parecer isso é algo que deverá descobrir por si mesmo.

– Espero que seja alguém da minha família, quero muito isso, ser compreendido e não ser julgado. – disse Luke se recostando no sofá e jogando a cabeça pra trás, sorrindo.

Ambos ficaram conversando um bom tempo. Luke gostava de ficar em companhia de Amy e ela sentia o mesmo que Luke. Passou o tempo e Luke já tinha que ir embora. Despediu-se de Amy.

– Tenho que ir, a essa hora já devem estar se perguntando onde estou. – disse Luke.

– Muito bem querido. Só uma coisa antes que você vá. - Luke escutava atentamente Amy. – Não tente usar o feitiço que leu do livro da estante. – Luke se surpreendeu. – Acaso acreditou que não me havia dado conta? – disse Amy com um sorriso de lado.

– Como soube que li? Só li um que serve para paralisar espíritos.

– Não funcionará com você. Luke, você é um médium, não um feiticeiro, não confunda. Os médiuns não contam com habilidades mágicas como os feiticeiros, além de que não poderia usar qualquer coisa que incluísse feitiçaria. Você sabe que eu sou, digamos, parte feiticeira e é por isso que uso os métodos de bruxaria e feitiçaria, a você não corresponde o que eu faço. Você tem as cartas de tarô mas não as usa, você só as tem. Eu tenho conhecimentos sobre os médiuns e isso é o único que te ensinei esse um ano e meio que nos conhecemos.

– Entendo Amy. Eu jamais poderei fazer feitiços porque não sou feiticeiro como você. – baixou o olhar.

– Mas você pode utilizar cânticos. – Luke subiu o olhar. – Os médiuns usam métodos de cânticos e orações, isso ainda não te ensinei, mas eu começarei a fazê-lo, embora não tenha tanta força espiritual.

– Força espiritual? – perguntou Luke.

– O quão forte é seu espírito para usá-lo para se defender e aos demais, os médiuns usam isso, sua própria força de espírito. Se esta for muito forte e souber usá-la pode afastar qualquer espírito só com desejar isso. Mas cuidado, se usá-las em excesso, se vai mais além de seu limite, pode cair inconsciente e não despertar em um bom tempo e isso é muito perigoso já que põe sua vida em risco.

– Por que não havia me dito isso antes?

– Porque não sabia se estava pronto. Você tem um forte espírito de luta, mas não sei o quão forte é sua força espiritual. Eu ensinarei conforme vejo seu avanço.

– Entendi. Quando vai me ensinar os cânticos?

– Amanhã mesmo. Já quase não lembro, mas os tenho anotados, os buscarei pra você. – Luke sorriu.

– Obrigado Amy. – voltou a baixar o olhar. – Sabe, às vezes me pergunto, por que sou o único de minha família com esse tipo de habilidades?

– Suas habilidades não te escolheram. São hereditárias.

– Hereditárias? – Luke se surpreendeu com isso. – Isso não é possível, nem minha mãe, meu avô nem ninguém da família de minha mãe possui algo assim.

– Que tal seu pai e a família dele?

– Ele morreu quando eu tinha 2 anos de idade, não lembro muito dele e não conheço meus avós paternos. Minha mãe disse que já morreram.

– Tem certeza disso? – disse Amy séria.

– Sim. – viu que Amy o observava profundamente. – Espera, porque acha que minha mãe mentiria com algo assim?

– Isso eu não sei. Ela te disse como era seu pai? Como morreu? Algo sobre sua família?

– Ela só me disse que ele morreu em um acidente de carro, nunca me disse nada sobre meus avós paternos ou alguém da família do meu pai. Vou perguntar a ela.

– Te aconselho que o faça discretamente. Acho que igual a você, ela guarda um segredo que não está disposta a compartilhar.

Luke assentiu e depois de se despedirem, retirou-se da casa de Amy, que ficou pensando em tudo o que haviam conversado. Se preocupava muito com Luke e esperava que não houvesse outro ataque contra ele. Enquanto ele se dirigia a sua casa, pensava no que Amy havia dito sobre sua família, ficou com algumas dúvidas com respeito a sua mãe. Não acreditava que ela fora capaz de mentir, mas agora não estava tão seguro. Quando Amy dizia algo era por algum motivo. Chegou em casa e só se encontrava sua mãe que o cumprimentou.

– Oi querido, onde foi? – perguntou Lily.

– Fui ver uma amiga. – respondeu Luke.

– Suponho que foi ver Amy. – Luke assentiu. – Não sei porque não me apresenta a ela, eu gostaria de conhece-la. – disse Lily.

Luke não prestou atenção à pergunta de sua mãe. Decidiu logo perguntar.

– Mãe, como era meu pai? – Lily se surpreendeu com a pergunta de seu filho já que foi algo inesperado.

– Seu pai era um homem maravilhoso, era muito especial. Você é igualzinho a ele, seu caráter forte e também sua rebeldia. – disse Lily com cara de sonhadora.

– Trabalhava em quê? – perguntou Luke, querendo saber de mais respostas.

Lily se pôs nervosa com essa pergunta que Luke notou muito bem.

– Ele era médico e trabalhava no hospital. Uma amiga me apresentou a ele. Por que me pergunta? Nunca havia se interessado saber sobre ele.

– É que me veio a mente o pouco que lembro dele e me deu curiosidade saber mais.

– Era maravilhoso e só precisa saber isso, você teve um bom pai. – Esse último Lily disse com pequena irritação.

– Tudo bem, então. Diga sobre meus avós paternos e mais da família do meu pai.

– Ele era filho único e seus avós paternos já morreram. Porque esse interrogatório todo? – não a agradava que Luke estivesse fazendo perguntas com respeito a seu pai.

– Não perguntarei mais, mas não há razão para que fique na defensiva e pelo que me dou conta não sou o único que tem segredos.

Nesse momento se escutou a campainha e Lily se dirigiu a porta encontrando com uma garota de cabelo e olhos negros.

– Bom dia Sra. Potter. – cumprimentou. – Luke está aí?

– Ele está aqui. E a srta. é... ? – perguntou Lily.

– Sophie Dawson. Desculpe meu mau comportamento, nem me apresentei direito. – disse Sophie com a mão atrás da cabeça e sorrindo envergonhada. – Prazer em conhece-la.

– Não se preocupe. – Lily sorriu. – Vejo que é uma garota bem educada, entre por favor. – Lily abriu mais a porta para que Sophie pudesse passar. Sophie entrou e Lily acompanhou-a onde estava Luke. – Luke não me falou de você.

– Não tem muito tempo que nos conhecemos. Olá Luke.

– Oi Sophie. Como está? – perguntou Luke.

– Bem e com muito ânimo! – disse Sophie sorrindo. Então notou o olhar de Lily sobre Luke e notou que ele devolvia esse mesmo olhar mas de uma forma discreta. Ao notar a tensão decidiu improvisar. – Vim porque combinamos de sair hoje, lembra? – Luke se surpreendeu ao que Sophie disse, viu como ela piscou para ele e Luke entendeu perfeitamente e continuou com o jogo de Sophie.

– É mesmo, por um momento eu esqueci. Então nós já vamos, te vejo mais tarde mãe.

– Tudo bem filho, divirta-se no seu encontro. – disse Lily sorrindo. Sophie riu também enquanto Luke tentava não corar com a palavra 'encontro'. Então saíram.

– Por que disse que tínhamos um compromisso pra sair hoje quando não tínhamos? – perguntou Luke.

– Porque vi muita tensão entre você e sua mãe e vi que não queria estar lá.

– Bom, em parte te agradeço. Vamos ao parque então. – os dois foram caminhando ao parque da cidade.

– Por que a tensão entre você e sua mãe? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sophie com muita curiosidade.

– Não é nada. – disse Luke não querendo falar.

– Vamos, não contarei a ninguém. Confie em mim, se eu posso ajudar em algo, ajudarei com muito gosto. – não soube por que mas nesse momento Luke teve confiança em Sophie e decidiu contar.

– Comecei a perguntar sobre meu pai e sua família, mas ela ficou muito na defensiva. Meu pai morreu a muito tempo quando eu tinha 2 anos e me disse que ele não teve irmãos e meus avós paternos já morreram, mas na verdade é que não acreditei muito.

– Entendo. Já sei aonde ir. – Pegou Luke de uma mão e saiu correndo rapidamente.

– Espera aí, aonde vamos?

– À biblioteca.

Em poucos minutos chegaram à biblioteca. Luke tinha muita curiosidade.

– O que tem em mente? – perguntou Luke enquanto entravam.

– Você disse que queria saber sobre o lado paterno de sua família. Na sala de computadores da biblioteca há registros das mortes que ocorreram no país, e é claro que aqui deve estar esse registro. Se seus avós já morreram então saberemos. – Sophie se senta em frente a um dos computadores que se encontravam na sala de informática da biblioteca. – Como se chamavam seus avós paternos?

– Eu não sei. Jamais os conheci. – respondeu Luke.

– Isso não ajuda. Bom, então como se chamava seu pai? Em que ano morreu e onde?

– Ele se chamava James Potter, morreu aqui mesmo há 13 anos quando eu tinha 2, no ano de 1999.

– Muito bem, vou colocar os dados no computador e vejamos os resultados. – Sophie ia colocando os dados que Luke havia dito.

– Vejo que ama investigar coisas. – comentou Luke.

– Sim. Quero ser jornalista quando me formar. Olhe, aqui temos um James Potter. E aqui diz que ele morreu queimado em uma casa. – Luke se surpreendeu com isso. – Com dois filhos pequenos, Luke Potter e Harry Potter, o nome de sua esposa é Lily Potter, seus pais se chamavam Dorea e Charlus Potter. Segundo isso, ainda esse ano continuam vivos, aqui há um número de telefone. – continuava digitando no computador. – Isso não faz muito tempo, nos dados atuais aqui diz que Nicholas Potter morreu ano passado por morte natural, mas não há registro de Helena, é provável que sua avó continue viva.

Luke se sentia emocionado ao ver essa possibilidade, que sua avó, a mãe de seu pai, continua viva mas também havia algo que o perturbava.

– Aí diz que James Potter morreu em um incêndio de uma casa? – perguntou Luke franzindo o cenho.

– Sim, aqui há um artigo. Segundo isso, foi um incêndio que aconteceu de repente, e não encontraram a causa do incêndio. "Foi algo muito estranho" disse um dos bombeiros que apagaram o incêndio. Por que pergunta?

– Porque a minha mãe me disse que ele morreu em um acidente de carro, que a pessoa que estava dirigindo se chocou contra ele e que isso o havia matado.

– Por que sua mãe mentiria a causa da morte de seu pai? Isso não faz sentido, mentir por algo assim a menos que algo mais tenha ocorrido e não quer que você saiba.

– E é isso que vou descobrir.

Disse a si mesmo, Luke estava disposto a descobrir sobre seu pai já que agora ele representava um mistério. Queria saber se seu pai havia tido dons como os seus e também queria saber sobre sua avó e saber se continuava viva realmente, ou se já estaria morta e ninguém havia dado conta. Luke estava mais que disposto a descobrir.

* * *

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Por que Lily mentiu sobre a morte de James? O que será que ela esconde? Vamos ver isso nos próximos capítulos hehehehe

Review:

Sandra Longbottom: Quem bom que está gostando *-* fico muito feliz, amo mistérios haha espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. Muitas coisas ainda estão por ser descobertas...

Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos.


End file.
